(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electro-mechanical robot(s) in human form, outfitted as a hockey player(s) and, more particularly, to the use of such a robot(s) for instruction, practice and acquiring fundamental skills in ice and roller hockey.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Devices currently used for instruction, practice and skills development in ice and roller hockey include:
(1) nylon parachutes pulled by the skater(s) (used to increase drag, and therefore, the skater's leg strength by overcoming the drag), PA1 (2) surgical tubing attached to a harness on the skater's shoulders and, at the lowest point, to the skates causing the skater to bend at the knees and waist while skating (a preferred skating position for ice and roller hockey), PA1 (3) lengths of wooden boards (or hockey sticks) placed on the ice for practicing jumps and other skating maneuvers, and PA1 (4) orange plastic traffic cones, used as pathmarkers for skating drills.
Devices (1) and (2) mentioned above are designed to increase the skater's strength and skating ability but do not provide instruction/practice in the maneuvers and skills which are particular to ice and roller hockey.
Devices (3) and (4) described above (i.e. the use of wooden boards and orange plastic traffic cones) are used to practice skating maneuvers in ice and roller hockey but suffer from their placement (on the surface of the ice), which is to say that the skater is forced to pay undue attention to the surface of the ice.
An accepted principle in ice hockey is that players should play "heads up" hockey. Playing "heads up" requires players to be sufficiently skilled in skating and stickhandling so as to move at variable speeds, execute a variety of maneuvers, and control the puck while maintaining direct and peripheral vision of on-ice conditions, i.e. maintain a field of vision to teammates and opponents and the opposing goal net. The mastery of "heads up" hockey is essential to the players' ability to dynamically change position (location on the ice), to avoid collision which could lead to injury or being taken out of the play (or both), and to anticipate or "read" the moves of opponents. Orange cones, wooden boards, and other devices of any kind when placed on the ice surface, and used as pathmarkers (for players who are executing forward and backward skating and stickhandling skills) range from suboptimal to detrimental in that they cause players to unduly focus on the ice surface. The surface of the ice is not where a player's focus should be in order to play "heads up" ice hockey.
None of the foregoing devices, or any other known devices, present a realistic, simulation of an opponent against whom players may test their skills, maneuvers and plays. There are minimally dozens and maximally hundreds of moves that are mastered by accomplished hockey players. The most efficient way to repeat authentic situations (even those that are rare), and therefore, master skills, moves, maneuvers and plays is through the use of controlled, robotic opponents.